


Injections

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Calling Dr Pilfrey [1]
Category: Fortysomething
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated visiting The Doctor's, but you did't have much of a choice, perhaps somebody can change your mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injections

Pilfrey/You You hate visiting the doctor. It was a mundane routine of sitting in a stuffy strange smelling waiting room with coughing old people and so far out of date magazines they should be put in a museum. But you didn’t have much of a choice; you either had the contraceptive injections or downed a tablet every day for god knows how long and if you forgot to take one well you could be in trouble.

“it’s only once every 13 weeks” you mumble as you stare at the dusty clock on the stark white walls of the clinic. You’d only had 3 of these so far and well they weren’t that bad, usually the clinic sister would do it and you’d be out within 5mins and off to grab the bus into town to catch your mate leaving work. But today, no, the sister was off sick, so you had be dropped onto another Doctor’s list for the afternoon and had been waiting for the past 20mins as you’d arrived early but got pushed back 10mins past your usual time. You hadn’t even been told what Doctor you’d be seeing. Better be the cute one. Just as you go to take your phone out for your pocket, you hear somebody call your name from behind you. Standing you quickly turn around to greet who called you only be stunned into silence.

Dr Ronnie Pilfrey was casually leaning in his doorway holding your file. Okay so not cute, you got a sexy fox. The wicked smirk plastered on his face sent the blood rushing to your cheeks; you approach him slowly taking in his attire, a dark leather sleeveless jacket over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his biceps visible under the fitting material, complete with slim dark jeans tucked into a pair of black leather boots. His bright electric blue eyes sent shivers down your spine and your hands itched to run through that lush brown hair. He steps aside smiling as you stop in front of him and he taps you on the back with the folder he’s holding to step into the office and then spins as he quickly shuts the door behind you.

The first thing you notice is the rather cluttered desk, papers lay askew left and right and 2 scented candles sit half burnt down on one edge, you jump a little as he tosses the file lazily back onto his desk before reaching into his pocket for a pair of thin silver rimmed glasses and slipping them on casting you a wink as he glances over the top of them at you, oh god. He pouts a little reaching for a box of latex gloves before talking again, “How many of these you had?” he asked his voice low and rough, though not deliberate as he cleared his throat seconds after the words left him. You hesitate to answer as he snaps on the gloves, his fingers seemingly even longer in the blue plastic. “erm, three, three times so far...” you stutter, what the hell I'm not a bloody teenager why am I'm blushing so hard! He winked sexily. If that’s how you could describe the way he winks at you, to be honest you just cannot seem to function right now.

You try to relax and move towards the bed waiting for him, when you realise something, the injection goes in your bum. You’re going to have to take your pants down in front of him. _Oh boy._ You didn't mind the sister doing it, of course not, but THIS Doctor. You’d heard from your friend who came in to have her arm plaster checked that he was a total flirt, handsome but a total flirt. “The sort of guy who’d fuck anything that moves” she’d said. And by god did you fancy that idea right now.

He hummed to himself as he stepped behind you and opened a drawer, to retriever the sterile needles. You felt stupid just standing there like a statue and decided to remove your coat so at least it looked as if you were doing something. He spun back round shutting the drawer with his hip as he did, and smirked, “It’s rare I’ve given this as an injection, not tried the pill?” he asked filling the syringe stilling smiling. Yet the way he raised his eyebrows made him almost innocent. Almost. You shake your head, “Nope, useless memory, plus you can’t drink on them” you said shyly glancing to the dark carpet floor and running a hand through your hair, his shoes come into view suddenly and you snap your head back up to look straight into his eyes. He inhaled sharply through his nose for a moment and you hope he can’t smell just how turned on your getting right now but you swear his eyes changed colour. The silence was held a touch longer before he spoke “Left or right” he gestured with his free hand. You gawk confused until he glanced down, tilting his head to look at your bum.

“What side?” he said tapping the needle and smirking again, his eyes narrowing with genuine amusement at your embarrassment. “Oh, erm, left” you stutter mentally kicking yourself for getting so flustered in front of this just...delicious man... as he places his free hand on your side coxing you to turn around, you bite your lip, you swear you can feel the heat of it even through your T-shirt and hooded top. He leaves his hand pressed against your lower back as you shuffle your jeans down. You almost moan as you felt his knee nudge the back of your leg, he’s standing ridiculously close right now, and you hear him inhale again, he moved to pull on the hem of your jeans, pulling them down an inch or so further, which you know is entirely unprofessional but you don’t even breathe to stop him, in fact you have almost stopped breathing, he lent down a little and you turn your head to look back at him, “relax for me or it might hurt love” he whispered then paused to look back at your bum then jabbed you sharply in the left cheek. You squeak as you hadn’t quite anticipated the shot then sighed as you heard him chuckle lowly.

It seemed to take forever for him to press the plunger down fully and you wanted something more conventional to say, “Does this injection work as well as the pill?” you ask as he pulled the needle out and tossed it into the waste bin beside you, his hand still settled on your lower back. It was a weak question yes, but you hadn’t thought to ask the sister the last few times, and you just really wanted to him to talk more. His voice hinted at Scottish in areas, but it was clear he had lived here in London for quite some time, he was smirking again and you could almost feel it as he rubbed the injection wound with the little cotton ball, “It has a higher success rate, though two side affects” he muttered casually as continued to admire your bum. You frown, “side effects?” damn, you should have done more research. “aye, biggest one is weight gain, you might need to watch your diet, the second...” he purred, then lent back over you closer this time and you could feel the material of his suit trousers against your bare skin, “is it gets me horny...” he breathed hotly into your ear, that sent a shiver down your spine and you let out a moan, you were practically panting from the tension, he grasped your hips with both hands and chuckled deep pressing against you, you let your jeans slide away and he moaned feeling you press back against him, he rocked his hips sliding a hand across your thigh and teasing them across your wet core.

“Shall we find out how good these injections work?” he said darkly. “Yes” you breathe, God did you want him. “I could smell you from the second you walked in my office, do you get this horny for all Doctor’s or just me?” he joked as your felt him fumble with his zipper. You moan louder, “God just you!” you gasp as he presses a finger inside you, “oh fuck your wet, was going to play first but I need inside you baby!” he grunts running a hand through his hair sending it wild and you can feel his cock sink deep, dear god he’s big! You moan again and reach back grasping at him as he thrusts you hard into the bench.

He’s so strong, he grunts with every thrust nearly pulling all the way out just to slam back in, he’s hitting that one spot, over and over again and you can do nothing but moan and whimper, he leans over you and you reach back to grasp a hand in his wild hair, “Fuck me!” you beg as he nips at your shoulder shorting his thrust to speed up, he’s so thick you can feel every movement stretching you to that delicious melting point, the coil of climax burning low in your stomach, you rock back against him as the coil snaps and you crash head first screaming his name into a long and powerful orgasm, he growls low and animalistic into your neck, as he thrusts twice more before spilling himself inside you. You’re a panting and slightly sweaty mess trembling against the doctor’s bench when he manages to push himself up and pull free from your cloying heat.

You hear him fumble with his trousers, and force yourself to stand quickly tugging your jeans up trying not to notice the semen running down your thigh, he watches you with a heated gaze as you re-dress and pull on your jacket feeling a little ashamed you just fucked Dr Flirt in his own office, your mate was right, he did shag anything that moved. He smiled reassuringly and handed you a little card from his pocket, “tell Surinder at the desk you’ll book your jabs with me from now on sweetheart” he purred his tongue peaking out from between his teeth naughtily. You were so fucked. Literally. You leave his office a little cautious people might have heard you screaming but there was only 2 people in the reception now. The woman at the desk gave you a coy look waiting for you to speak, “can I book for the next appointment” you asked a little gruffly your throat dry and you cough to clear it, as the woman clicks at her laptop you take a second to look at the card he handed you.

Dr Ronnie Pilfrey

Lansdale Clinic,

Middlesex, London

~~0208 553 071~~

0773 401 500 - call me x

You can’t hold back the smile at that. Cheeky and Charming. The next few days were boring and all you could really think about was calling him. But you had to be shy didn't you. As you flopped down on your bed one evening you recalled the fact you hadn’t used a condom and an idea struck you. Grabbing your phone you fired off a quick message:

Hey, can’t talk, have bad news and good news, need to see you asap. –x

You jot your address on the end and send it, before dashing off to put on something sexy. You were unsure he’d come after an hour had passed and he hadn’t even text back, you were about to send another when a silver Audi pulled up in front, he was in the driver’s seat, he pulled out his phone quickly with a slightly worried look on his face, glanced from the phone to the door and then jumped from the car and jogged up the path. You dashed down the steps to the door as he knocked sharply. You open it to revel he was tiny bit of out of breathe, “Hey, you okay, what’s wrong, I got ye text?” he breathed in a rush as he stepped in looking you up and down, you smile weakly at him before throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him hard. He stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you too him.

When you broke apart you were both even more breathless, “What’s the news?” he asked glancing down at your stomach, clearly worried, you giggled, “The bad news was you weren’t here, the good news, I'm not pregnant” you smirk as he relaxes and smirks back at you. He kissed your neck as you lent against him, “Fancy dinner?”


End file.
